Mangai
by jrfess
Summary: Waht will Galbtorix's son do when he finds a green dragon egg? Will he find romance and love, or death and despair?
1. The Spine, The Herritage, And The Egg

_**Chapter 1: The Spine, The Heritage, And The Egg**_

_No food for two days. I must have food, _Danny thought as his stomach grumbled. He was alone in the spine, hunting. After his father had died, he had spent most of his time there. _This sucks. I wish I could just buy some. But no, because of my no good lousy father. I wish I could have had a better father. _

It was then he heard the twig snap. He twisted and shot in the direction he had heard the noise come from. He followed the arrow. After a few seconds he came across the body of an elk. The arrow was sticking through the chest of the animal.

_I'll eat good tonight, for the first time in a while, he_ thought.

He then got around to skinning and cooking the elk. The meat was delicious. Danny was not sure if it was because he had cooked it well, or because that he had not eaten in awhile.

He then got around to setting up camp. He set up his tent, then got around to making the fire. He made a pile of the driftwood he had collected throughout the day. "Brisingr," he muttered Nothing happened. _Dang_, _I wish I could use magic. _He picked up two sticks and started rubbing them together. He then got into the tent and promptly fell asleep. He dreamt a bad dream.

_He was lying on his cot, in the highest tower of the castle in Ura 'baen_. _He could hear the sound of battle through his window. I hope they slay my father, he thought. The world would be off good without Galbatorix. It went on like this for hours. Then he heard the cry of victory. He jumped up and peered through the window. There, through all the people and smoke from the burning houses, he saw his fathers body. He started cheering on with them. He saw Eragon and his dragon Saphira flying around above them._

Half way through the night his dream morphed into a different scene.

_He was standing before the high table at which sat Eragon, Nasuada, Orin, Orik, and beside it, Saphira. Eragon was stating all the crimes he thought that Danny had committed. He then banished him from the land. _

Danny woke screaming.

***

The next morning, he made breakfast from the left over elk and some eggs he had found in a bird's nest. When he finished his soup, he went out to search for some fire wood.

_I will only be able to stay here for another day at most. They might still be looking for me._

He had an arm full of fire wood when his foot caught on something_. _He picked himself up and looked for what had tripped him. There, imbedded in the ground, was a green stone.

_A dragon egg,_ he thought in wonder.


	2. The Hatchling

_**The hatchling**_

**Danny had been traveling for a week when the egg hatched. He had at first only felt a slight nudge from inside his back pack. Then as a the hours progressed, the nudging had become full on shoving. It bounced around so much it almost fell out of his pack on 3 separate occasions. **

**Eventually, he had to stop and take the egg out of his pack. It had numerous cracks in it. The bright green it had been originally had morphed into a sort of dark, dark green.**

**The shaking had started to get worse. It was so bad he was afraid it would fall. The numerous cracks had doubled in amount. He had also started to hear a few faint feeble chirps.**

**It was noon on the 7****th**** day since he had found the egg that it hatched. The egg started shaking so bad that it fell out of his lap and rolled almost all the way up the hill he was standing on. When he finally caught up with the egg, he saw a little nose sticking out of the shell. He watched as the nose pushed at the shell until there was a hole big enough for his head. As he stuck his head out he could see the hazel eyes staring at him. **

**Eventually the dragon shouldered his way out of the shell. When it did, it started licking the vertebra off itself. It was then that he noticed the slender build of it's body. The dragon had stopped licking itself and had started playing around in the grass. As it finished playing, it stood up and purposely walked toward him. **

**Danny froze. The dragon came up and nuzzled his legs. He reached down and patted the dragon's nose.**

**A sharp pain entered his body through his hand. It felt like his blood had turned into molten lava. Pain was his main feeling as the world faded into a darkness so deep, it seemed endless. **

*******

**As he woke he felt the dragon nudging him. He look ed to see the grassy color of it's fur. **

_**What should I name you, **_**thought Danny.**

_**Actually, are you a girl or a boy?**_

**It was then he felt a surge of standoffishness, as if it felt he should know if it's a girl or a boy.**

_**Definitely female,**_** he thought.**

_**But what to name you?**_

**It was then he noticed the grassy color of it's scales for the second time.**

_**I'll name you………. Grasenda. **_


	3. Author Notes

So I'll say this everytime I do a A.N.

I do note own any characters besides those I create. C.P. does. _Jerk. Let me own some._

Author's Note

Um… okay. I've never done this before but… here it goes. Okay, so thanks to tjPCfreak; who has reviewed my story every Ch. Un like some of you. And animedragon59, who also reviewed my story. An no A.D.59, my character would never eat an elf, I said Elk. Although the Grasenda might do that in the future. I will also be addressing my readers before and after the actual story now. Now for the Brainteasers!!! YAH!!! Alright now for some hints. Alright, Murtaugh is alive, but not Thorn. Murtaugh hates Eragon because he killed Thorn and he hates Danny for being the son of the one who enslaved him; Galbatorix. Danny has a girlfriend, they are going strong. And there are 2 dragons: Grasenda and Saphira. There are also 2+ eggs in alegaesia( spell check). I'm not sure if there will be more. Eragon+Arya. They are going strong. Oromis and Glaeder are dead. Okay. Now for the Brainteasers. Those who have read Eragon/Eldest/Brisingr shooed be able to do these. Here we go.

1) Murtaugh is hunting Danny in the ? (you could just use common sense for this one.)

2) While searching for Danny he finds A(n) ? and it ? Hatches for him.

3) Mutaugh's ? will be named ?.

4) Danny's girlfriend( Melody) will find 2nd ? and join ? and ?.

5)Murtaugh will try to kill ? and ?.

6) Danny and Melody with their ?(s) are going to try and find ? And ?.

If you guys R&R and guess the brainteasers right, I will personally insert your names into my story.

jrfess

P.S. The story line is written down, but I am up for adding events to my story. R&R and give me your ideas and you might find your event in my story.


	4. Communication

So… yah, I didn't give you guys ANY time to responded to my A.N. Also I would like to thank tjPCfreak, again. If it weren't for her/she/it I would already be half way through my story plan. So… thanks. Also tjPCfreak, you got 3/6 and you were the first one to R&R, wright so I put your name in some where. I will respond to your R&R and tell you the right. I don't want to spoil; it for others. Don't worry, I won't tell you anything important.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Communication**_

Danny had been traveling through the spine for a few days when Grasenda first contacted him. At first he just felt a wave of hunger was over him. Soon it disappeared. He dismissed it as nothing important. But then it washed over him again, only this time it lingered. As it lingered, it grew in intensity.

_All right, I'll get you some food, _he thought. He knew he wasn't hungry, for he had just eaten a goose.

In the back of his mind he heard the word _jerk._

_Was that you, Grasenda._ he thought in wonder.

_Yes, now FOOD._

'_Kay, I'll get you your food._

***

Now that he knew Grasenda was intelligent enough to talk with him( at this she growled) he wondered what he would do with her.

_Do with me?_

_I am sorry, I have not said my meaning. I mean what will we do now?_

_Oh? Other dragons? _

_Why can't you talk in complete sentences?_

_Baby._

_Oh._

_What bout other dragons?_

_Well… yeah, there are other dragons._

_Why we no go?_

_I… am… in trouble with them._

_Why?_

_I… am… the son of… Galbatorix._

_Who?_

_An… egg-breaker._

With this statement, Grasenda ROARED and charged at him. Her roar was not what you expected from a baby dragon. It sounded more like a lion's roar. As he noted this, Grasenda jumped and tackeled him.

_EEG BREAKER!_

_Wait le m-_

_SON OF AN EGG BREAKER!!!_

_Grasenda, let me exp-_

_THERE IS NO EXPLAINING FOR SON OF AN EGG BREAKER!!!_

_GRASENDA, I DID NOT CHOOSE MY FATHER!!!!! _He spat the last word in his mind. With this statement, Grasenda fell silent.

_I am sorry I yelled at you, but you would not listen._

_That okay. So back topic. Other dragons?_

_Yah I guess. Our choices are die here being hunted by Murtaugh, or take our chances with Eragon and Saphira. _

_Eragon and Sapahira? _

_Eragon is Saphira's rider._

_Oh. We go Eragon and Saphira._

'_Kay._

***

That night he got about setting up camp after dinner. Dinner was a raw doe for Grasenda and a few roast duck for Danny.

As he was getting into his tent, Grasenda surprised him by crawling in after him. She snuggled up close to him as he lay down.

_I love you, Grasenda._

_And I you, Danny._

The last thought he had before he faded into blackness was surprise as he registered she knew his name.

***

The next morning Danny and Grasenda woke up, broke down camp, and set off towards Ura-Baen( spell check), the new capital and the headquarters of the rider council, and off into their new lives.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yah... so this is my 2nd longest ch. I might not make sense, I like it. That ch. wasn't even in my plan. Murtaugh will be int he next ch. and so will Melody. Coo. Hope you like my Bk.

jrfess


	5. Murtaugh and Melody

Cool… so… here I am… again… with my story. Alright, before I start my Ch., I want to… um…(I suck at This) tjPCfreak. I won't say her real name (nervous glance.) Um… okay I've only had **4 **reviewers, I have 3 from tj , I have one from my mom (sigh), one from myself, and one from animedragon59. That= 6 reviews and 4 reviewers. And that just sucks. R&R _please. _Yah… I'm begging now. _PLEASE R&R._ Now this Ch. Has Murtaugh, he's a little… um… CRAZY, so this Ch. Might have some extremist views, but it is very important. Also, this is going to my first… um… romance Ch. This is my first romance fanfic(well my first ever) so… if any of you have comments, opinions, or praise, R&R I'll take anything. I think I got down my romance, so… um… on to the Ch.

**Murtaugh and Melody**

_The camp is still fresh. He must have been here at most, a week ago, _thought Murtaugh.

He had been chasing Danny for a year now, after his dad took him and his dragon as slaves.

_He is the scum I strive to exterminate, as with Eragon. Eragon, I will kill, even if he is my brother, he killed my dragon. Danny and Eragon will die._

He was still looking around the camp when he spotted something Danny had left behind. A smooth black stone. Murtaugh had seen it before. Danny always carried it with him. It was a present from his mom, right before Galbatorix killed him. As he saw it up close, he realized what it was.

_A dragon egg._

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Melody was trying to find Danny. She was looking through the spine. That was when she spotted Murtaugh. He was holding up a black stone.

_Dang. I have got to find a warn Danny before this jerk has another dragon. _

She started to run through the spine, following Danny's foot prints. About half way through the day, she reached a spot where a dragon's footprints mixed with Danny. She paused for breath

_So he has a dragon. Wow. _

She started running again. She was about to stop for the night when she reached a camp. She was carefully walking through the camp when she felt a sword point between her shoulders.

"Who are you," a deep voice asked. It was the voice Melody wanted to hear. She spun around and hugged the statue.

"Melody?"

"Danny, it is you. Why don't you have a fire going.?"

"I heard you coming through the woods. You should get to sleep, you look exhausted."

"Okay, I will. Night, Danny."

" Night, Melody."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So… Yah. I'm done. Yah. It was short. Most of my Ch. Will be, but there will be a lot of Chs. So don't worry. One more thing. Danny+Melody is a NO. They will have to work up to it. They may still end up together, but they are not going out NOW. Kay, so by.

jrfess


	6. Author Notes 2

**Authors Note 2**

So… yah. I'm sorry about this… but I've no idea where to go with this story. HELP. PLEASE!! Send comments on where I should go now. PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Arrow to the Heart

So… yah. I want to say thank you to tjPCfreak, who helped me during my story A LOT. THAN YOU! I just want to say that Danny has a sword and Melody has a bow. Murtaugh has Zaroc( spell check) and a bow. Also, Murtaugh has a house/fortress which will come into play in this Ch. Oh and tjPCfreak, JUST MAKE HER FIND THE EGG ALREADY! So here we go.

Oh and, I own nothing besides my own characters( which make up half my story.)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arrow to the Heart**

Daybreak was on it's way when Melody woke up. She walked out of the tent when she saw Danny standing on the top of a hill, waiting for dawn. And beside him was…

"DANNY!" she screamed, for beside him was a dragon.

Danny twisted, tripped, and rolled down the hill. He stood up and brushed himself off.

"What was that for, Melody?" he asked.

" A dragon was about to eat you. It might still be up there. We have got to go."

"No," he said stubbornly.

" WE HAVE GOT TO GO!"

Once again, he said "no."

"Give me three reasons way not to go."

"Fine. One; that is my dragon. Two; I have not broken down camp. And three; you must be tired."

At this, a strange feeling engulfed Melody. She wondered at it.

" Fine you have your three reasons, but I have one that beats all three. Murtaugh has found your old camp and is following your trail."

When she said this, he went pale. He cursed, and started breaking down camp. He called with his mind, _Grasenda!_

_Yes,_ she answered.

_We have got to go._

_Why?_

_Murtaugh is following us._

_Who?_

_The servant to the egg breaker._

She roared in rage.

_Let me kill that scum!_

_NO!_

_Let me kill that foul egg breaker! Let me tear him apart limb from limb! Let chew on his flesh!_

_No! And that is final. He will kill you._

_No he wont!_

_Yes he will! He was a dragon rider and has their strength!_

_Oh._

After that she went quietly. The walked for a full day, stopping only to eat and drink. As the sun set, he began to set up camp.

" We can't stop here, Murtaugh will find us," said Melody.

" You are absolutely right," said Murtaugh as he walked out of the forest.

Danny reached for his sword at the same time melody reached for her bow. Melody fit an arrow to the string and aimed it at Murtaugh's heart. Danny lifted his sword and charged. Murtaugh laughed as he took his sword out and hit Danny on the head with the flat of the sword. Danny fell to the ground moaning, a trickle of blood running down his face. Melody felt anger surging through her.

_I will kill that jerk, _she thought.

She let go of the string. The arrow flew and hit Murtaugh in the chest. A fountain of blew exploded from where the arrow hit. He screamed in agony. He moaned and pulled the arrow out of his chest. He moaned two strange words.

_Waise Heal_

There was a flash of light from his palm and the cut healed. He stood up and growled. There was anger in his eyes. He took out his flaming red sword and threw it at Melody. The sword planted it self in her arm. She screamed out in agony as a flood of blood washed down her arm. A trickle of the red blood landed on Danny's face he moaned and stood up. Melody screamed again. Danny spun around and saw Zaroc embedded in her arm. He picked up his sword and charged Murtaugh once again. He started to duel Murtaugh wildly. He could not let him hurt Melody any more. As their battle lengthened, Murtaugh laughed and cut Danny across the cheek. Murtaugh smiled and pointed his sword at Danny.

"You can not hurt me!" he said as he laughed once more.

Danny was thinking wildly. He went through all the battle moves he had been taught. At last he remembered one that might work. He twisted under the Murtaugh's sword, fell to the ground d and rolled. He jumped up and slashed at Murtaugh's exposed arm. This entire move lasted a few seconds. As the blade sliced through h Murtaugh;s flesh, he howled in agony. Blood sprayed from the stump of Murtaugh's arm. Danny jumped over the stump of Murtaugh's arm, twisted and decapitated Murtaugh. As The body fell, Danny realized what he had done. He felt guilty for killing Murtaugh. He wished there had been any other way. But it had to be done. He felt a single solitary tear run down his face. He knew he had to do it, but it would haunt him in his dreams any way.

It was then Melody screamed. Danny twisted and ran to here side. She had fallen on the ground. Zaroc was still embedded in her arm. He slowly took it out of his of her arm and put his hand on the wound. She screamed at his touch. That single scream felt like an arrow had been thrust through his heart. He muttered the words:

Waise Heal.

He felt the strength draining from his body as the spell stitched Melody's arm back together. Melody's eyes flickered.

Danny whispered, "Melody?"

"Danny, I love you"

"And I you Melody."

He reached down with his head and kissed her. As soon as he broke the kiss, he passed out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woo Hoo! My longest Ch. EVER! I Love it! It is AWESOME. Over a thousand words! Woo Hoo! But enough of that. I love tjPCfreak's story. Read Unstoppable. IT IS AWESOME! And if any of my viewers have wrote a story, R&R me and i will read/comment on it. Oh and sorry about the outburst, I just wanted to make a point.

your lovig( not really. I like you all as friends. Be happy with that)

jrfess


	8. Traitor

Yah. 150 hits. Woo Hoo! Alright, Im sorry to al you Murtaugh fans out there. I didn't want him to die but there was no other way.( wink) HINT. Any way… so yah. In my favorite story Unstoppable which I think is WAY better than mine, Linah finally found the white egg. I wonder what color the dragon will be.( note sarcasm.) So yah I'm rambling, On with the show/chapter! Oh and thanks xt-291 and other person( tjPCfreak, no offense, but I think they already know you.)

____________________________________________________

**Traitor**

Danny woke in a tent, sunlight streaming through the opening. He got up and walked out of the tent. He realized he hadn't set up the tent, or moved to sleep in it. He crouched down and picked up his sword.

"Good morning Danny," said a sweet feminine voice.

He twisted around and saw Melody sitting on a rock. Her hair was braided. Her face was sweet and smiling.

"Good morning Melody."

"Danny, your dragon has gone hunting. She looked pretty distraught after missing the battle last night. She deeply regrets sleeping away from us."

Immediately he realized something was wrong. Melody did not usually sound so… so formal.

"Melody, is something wrong?"

He saw a hint of fear in her eyes. "No nothing is wrong, why?"

"Oh , nothing important."

"You sure?"

"Yes Melody, I'm sure."

_Grasenda?_

_Yes, Danny._

_Come here now._

"Danny?"

"What, Melody?"

"Don't call your dragon. She'll just get killed."

"No she won't, Murtaugh's dead."

He wondered at her words. Murtaugh was dead. He just killed him last night. He remembered his body hitting the ground.

"He's not as dead as you think, Danny."

"How do you know what I'm thinking, Melody. Are you invading my mind?"

"Yes, Danny," she said. Although it wasn't her voice saying this. It was a deeper voice. A huskier voice. Murtaugh's voice.

"Murtaugh, what have you done with her!?!?"

"Don't worry Danny. I have only captured her mind. It is reversible. If you give me yours."

"But… how?"

"How did I capture her mind? Oh, well it is very simple really. Just before you severed my arm, I realized I was going to die. So I took over Melody's mind."

"So… all… that was… a LIE!"

"Yes, and a very good lie at that."

He felt tears steaming down his face. He had thought… he had thought she loved him. And it was all a LIE! He charged Murtaugh/Melody. Murtaugh/Melody drew a gleaming red sword from behind his/her back. It was Zaroc.

"Like it. I picked it up after you fainted."

He grew even angrier at Murtaugh for playing him. His sword clashed with Zaroc. Murtaugh obviously did not fight well with Melody's body. Danny was about to strike down Murtaugh/Melody when he/she fell into convulsions. As he fell Grasenda came into camp.

_What happened_, She asked. So he told her all that occurred in the last few minutes. She roared at the end of his tale.

_LET ME KILL THAT TRAITOR!_

_NO! IT IS NOT HER FAULT! Let's just watch what happens._

Murtaugh/Melody was rolling around on the ground. Then he/she spoke.

"That was not a lie, Danny. That was the truth. I love you." It was not Murtaugh's voice though, it was Melody's. And it was said in the ancient language. Murtaugh/Melody picked up Zaroc and pointed it at him/herself.

"I love you Danny," she whispered. Then she stabbed herself through the heart.

"Goodbye, Melody," he whispered, as she faded into the void. "I love you."

____________________________________________________

I am evil aren't I. To all you people who hate me now, I have a reason for this. No matter how hard I tried, I can not write a love story right now. Maybe latter, but not now. Also, I thought this was a nice twist. I thought I was getting to predictable. Okay… So bye!

Jrfess

Like the fount. I thought it was cool. Bye!


	9. Author Notes 3

I do not own anything besides my own places and characters. And my characters are not copyrighted so anyone could use them in any story.

**Author Notes**

So… yah. I'm back! So. First things first. So… tjPCfreak, your character is coming up next Ch. Just as a warning, you WILL die later if the story wants. So, an explanation is need for the last few Chs. I did not mean for Murtaugh to die. I meant for him to capture Melody. And then Danny would rescue her and run. But half way through I knew it wouldn't work. I would not kill Danny, and I couldn't knock him out again. It wouldn't sound real. And I couldn't make Murtaugh flee, cause he wouldn't do that. So I killed Murtaugh. It was either him or Danny, so I choose Danny. I also felt bad for killing Murtaugh, so I didn't make him die… yet. And _Traitor _was my way of saying my villains don't go down without a fight. And IF they die, they take a good guy with them. In this case… my evil dude( Murtaugh) took Melody. Trust me, I would not of killed her cause I'm not evil intentionally. I just could not… make a romance. I tried and failed on t a romance many times while trying to make the next Ch. But, alas, I could not. (Alas is an such an awesome word, right!) So, instead of making her leave, which I thought would not be as interesting, I killed her. And I brought Murtaugh back. And I didn't want to seem predictable. So. I killed him/her. I thought it was cool, didn't you. I'm sorry it wasn't violent, but I didn't want to COMPLETELY want to crush Danny's heart. And I did want Danny and Melody to be together, which you saw in the end. I thought the ending was awesome. Didn't you? R&R please.

jrfess


	10. Teanna

Um… so… yah. I'm back! This Ch. is the Ch. tjPCfreak's character comes in to play. I hope she doesn't mind being… _EVIL._ Oh, and she will be Galbatorix's wife. Yes, she gave birth to… Danny! She is mad at everyone for… nothing in particular. So tj… your old, wrinkly, blond, and old. I started out thinking I would make you good, but that just wouldn't work out. You will be the 2ndmost important character in the story. You will play a MAJOR part in the story. So I'm going to start writing the actual Ch. Right about… soon… very soon… very very soon… VERY VERY VERY soon… NOW!

**Teanna**

Danny woke up, his face covered with dry tears. He was lying on the dead body of Melody. As he remembered what had happened the previous day, he struggled to hold back a sob. He remembered Melody committing suicide. He remembered his pleads that she wake up, although he knew she was not asleep. He remembered crying himself to sleep.

He looked around and saw Grasenda sitting a few feet away, watching him.

_Grasenda?_

_Yes, little one._

_Hey, why did you call me that?_

_Because compared to me, you are little._

_Oh._

_Little one, why did you call me._

_Oh. Um, where what is the black rock your have under your foot?_

He wondered why she bothered to keep that rock. Why not just crush it? Why not just kick it out of her way?

_It is an egg Murtaugh found, _answered Grasenda.

As she said that name, Danny remembered memories. Painful memories. Memories of Murtaugh's decapitated body falling to the ground. Memories of Murtaugh taking control of melody. And his worst memory of all; his memory of Melody killing her self.

He walked over to Grasenda.

_Grasenda, will you move your foot._

When Grasenda had moved her foot, he picked up the egg.

_Grasenda, will you let me fly on you real quick._

_Yes, little one._

She crouched down and let Danny climb up on her. When he was on her, she jumped up and flew. As she climbed in the air, he spotted a cliff a few hundred feet away.

_Grasenda, can you fly me there._

_Sure, little one._

As she descended towards the cliff he told her there was no need to land.

_Why not? _she asked.

In response he drew back the arm holding the egg, and threw. The black egg soared threw the air, over the cliff, and down, down, down into the forest.

_What did you do that for!?!?_ asked Grasenda.

_It brought back to many bad memories._

_***_

_I wish I had some food, _thought Teanna. She had been wandering through the spine for 3 years, since her husband had been killed by that foul traitor Eragon. She had been following her good-for-nothing-lousy-no-good son up until about a month a go, when she lost him in the thick woods. She hated Danny for deserting her in her time of need. She was walking along the edge of a cliff when a huge rock hit her head. She was knocked out instantly.

***

When she woke, she felt something nudging her side. She looked up from where she had fallen and saw a black dragon hatchling rubbing her side with it's nose. She reached over and touched it's snout. She felt a sharp pain run through her body. It felt like there was molten lave running through her vein's. When she felt better she grabbed the dragon and looked at it's under side. It was a boy. I will name you… Mangai.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yah! I did it. The egg hatched. tjPCfreak, your _EVIL. _I think it turned put very nicely. You? I think you will kill many people. I have had, so far, 320 hits. Woo Hoo!


	11. Baby

So… I'm back. I've no idea wear to go now, so I hope you like the story. Oh, and to those who think I don't go into description enough, I have a reason. I think imagination is one of the most important tools you can have. So… I let you use yours.

**Baby**

Danny woke up and crawled out of his tent. He yawned and stretched his stiff muscles. He noticed that the inside of his legs were red and raw. He knew he would not be able to ride Grasenda again unless he made a saddle.

_Grasenda?_

_Yes, little one( _cliché, I know, but it fits.)

_We should head to Ura' Bean._

_Why?_

_Because, that's where Eragon and Saphira are._

_Then let's go. _

_But I can't ride you. _

_Why not? You did it yesterday._

_Yah, but even that short amount of time hurt my legs. I need to either make you a saddle our walk._

_Then make me a saddle._

He never thought of actually making a saddle. It was an interesting concept. He thought he would try it. So he spent the day measuring Grasenda and making a saddle with the leather he found by his tent( convenient huh.) When he was done, the sun was setting and he had his first saddle on Grasenda.

_Let's go, Grasenda. _

_Let's go, little one._

As Grasenda took flight, a thought struck him.

_Grasenda, go back to the camp where Melody died!_

_Why?_

_We forgot to bury Melody!_

Grasenda banked to the right and headed for the camp. As she landed, he jumped off and ran to Melody's body. As he turned Melody under, he saw a small, prone figure under melody.

_It's a baby. Melody gave birth!_

He won who the father was. He didn't think anyone except him who Melody liked to see.

_Grasenda, should we take the baby with us?_

_I think we should._

_Okay, let's bury Melody then go._

A half hour later, Melody was buried and Danny, Grasenda, and the baby were flying towards Ura' Bean. Danny looked down at the baby and saw some resemblance to Melody… and a hint of his own features there. He wondered how that could be. He tried to piece it together. He knew melody only licked to see him. He remembered an night she came over to spend the night with him… a night nine months ago. He cursed out loud.

_It's my baby!_

_***_

The day after the dragon hatched for her, Teanna was training Mangai. He was an excellent flyer already. He also can hunt and kill by himself. He would be an excellent hunter… an excellent killer.

_He'll show that Eragon and his dragon. He will regret he ever killed my husband. My one chance for power. And then I will kill my horrible son. A son I only had to gain control over my excuse of a husband. Mangai and I will kill them, then rule all of this pitiful land!_

_______________________________________________

Hah! Bet you didn't see the baby coming! Well… to be truthful, I didn't either till it was time! So how do you like it? I think it is cool. And Teanna is _EVIL_. So any way, I've had 382 hits so far and 135 visitors. So… thank you to all of you. R&R please.


	12. Baby II

Hello peoples. I am sorry about the uber-late update. I was… lazy. First of all, this Ch. Is a remake of the last one. The reason I remade it, is because I realized it was _**SICK**_. So here is the remake.

______________________________________________________

_Grasenda, go back to the camp where Melody died!_

_Why?_

_We forgot to bury Melody!_

Grasenda banked to the right and headed for the camp. As she landed, he got off and began to search for Melody. He found her where she died. When he saw her, he picked her up and brought it over to where Grasenda was resting. He began digging a hole. When it was four feet deep, he picked up Melody, and ever so gently, put her in the hole. After he set her down, he climbed out of the hole and filled it up. This whole task took about 2 hours. He stood next to the hole and began to walk away. He only got a few paces, when something hard hit the back of his head. He fell down and groaned.

He felt himself being rolled over. Above him, he saw a dark shape with glowing yellow eyes looking down on him.

The figure said "The baby is yours"

"What Baby?" asked Danny.

"The baby is yours," the stranger repeated.

Danny felt himself becoming drowsy.

"The baby is mine," said Danny.

He knew it was true. He had a baby.

"Yes, the baby is yours."

The stranger got up and walked away. As soon as he was out of eyesight, Danny fainted.

***

Danny opened his eyes and got up. Next to him, Grasenda was doing the same. Neither remembered the stranger. Danny stood up and looked around. Beside his foot was a baby. His baby.

***

He had been traveling for two days after finding the baby. He and Grasenda set up camp early, for they were both tired. He had put the baby in his tent already and had went to the bathroom. He was about to enter the tent himself when he hard a laugh. An evil laugh. A laugh he knew only one person had. Galbatorix's laugh.

______________________________________________________

Oooooooooooooooooh. Cliff hanger. Awesome.


	13. Galbatorix and Teanna

Hi peoples! I am unusually happy today, so this chapter was sorta hard to write, because I am HAPPY! When I planned this one out, I was in a gloomy state. If you want the details, you have to read my next A.N. which, with luck, could be up tonight. Thanks again to tjPCfreak, who, so far, has been my number one fan. I like you very much! I would of said love, but once again, read my next A.N. I thought my cliff hanger was pretty good, how bout you?

______________________________________________________

_**Galbatorix and Teanna**_

Danny twisted around at the sound of that evil, hated laugh. As he stopped, he saw a tall, dark haired man, with bright yellow eyes. He knew who he saw. He knew it was… Galbatorix.

"You let me die!" shouted Galbatorix.

"You deserved to die!" Danny shouted back.

Galbatorix charged him, and brought his sword up to cut off Danny's arm. Danny took his own sword out of his sheath( he forgot to take it off. Convenient, huh.) and raised it to block the Galbatorix's sword. However, his Galbatorix's sword went right through his, and passed through his arm.

His arm felt like it had been set on fire, ran over by a wagon filled with lead, and torn off by Grasenda. He doubled over in pain. When the pain subsided, he looked up. Galbatorix wasn't there.

"Looking for me?" said a snide voice from behind him.

Danny twisted around again. He saw Galbatorix standing there, sneering at him. Danny ducked his head and charged Galbatorix. Perhaps, Danny reasoned, if he couldn't block Galbatorix's attacks, he could attack himself. He passed through Galbatorix as if he wasn't even there. Danny felt the same pain he had felt seconds before, only this time it was affecting his entire body. He fell down writhing to the ground. When it was over, he wearily stood up. He twisted around and saw Galbatorix.

_Grasenda! Where are you?!?!_

_Waiting for you to call me to help._

_Well, come and help now!_

Grasenda flew down on Galbatorix from where she had been circling in the air. She landed and snapped at Galbatorix. Her jaws passed right threw him. She felt the pain in her mouth.

"Dragon, you can not stop me!" said Galbatorix.

Galbatorix charged Danny again, his sword lifted high. A strange word came unbidden to his lips.

"Jierda!"

Galbatorix flew backwards and passed through a tree. The tree he passed through shriveled and died. Galbatorix landed on the ground and flickered out of existence.

Danny felt a type of weakness pass through him. Then he passed out.

Behind Danny's prone figure, the baby sat with an angry glint in his eye.

_How dare he foil my plot. I hope he has died. I created a good likeness of my self to._

________________________________________________________

Teanna felt a faint consciousness touch her mind. She immediately threw up her mind-defenses.

_Don't worry my love, tis just me._

_Galbatorix, is that you?_

_Yes my love._

_But you died!_

_Yes, but not in full. Just before I died, I put my consciousness into the body of a baby._

_Where are you know?_

_I am with our son, Danny._

_That traitor!_

_Yes, he is. And, he is a new dragon rider._

_So am I._

_You are?_

_Yes._

_Congrats. Now come and rescue me!_

_How will I know where you are? _

_You will know._

________________________________________________________

OOOOOOOOOOOOOO. Exciting twist. I didn't even plan it that way. The story just writes itself. So… I'll try to get my A.N. up tonight. If not, tomorrow.


	14. Mushroom

_**Hey! Long time no see! Miss me! I missed you guys! This is the last chapter. Anyway, there will be a sequel, if I feel like writing it later. Anyway, after this, I'm going to work on a one shot for Halo, so check that out.**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_Mushroom_

_2 weeks later…_

_Daniel was walking through the bush, carrying the baby. He couldn't believe that he had done magic. But, no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't do it again. He got very frustrated at times, but he tried very hard not to take it out on the baby._

_Moron_, Galbatorix thought. He wasn't doing to well himself. His baby body was his own personal prison. He couldn't do anything. He couldn't walk, he couldn't talk, he couldn't use magic. He couldn't even feed himself.

Danny kept walking until he was almost out of the Spine. He could see plains in front of him. He was just about to walk out of the Spine for the first time in 2 years. Just as he was taking his first step, he heard a twig snap behind him. He turned around and saw a group/pack/clan( I'm not sure which.) emerge from the forest. He took out his sword, and set down the baby.

The urgals slowly circled him, and one finally made the first move. The urgal charged and tried to chop Danny in half with it's axe. He jumped over the axe a stabbed the urgal in the face, the spun and decapitated the urgal that had been trying to get him from behind. Two more urgals tried to flank him and he chopped the first one in half and then chopped the legs out from beneath the second , and then finished him off with a stab to the head. He turned around and saw a fifth urgal holding the baby. He threw his sword and it went through the urgal's chest, but it also went through the baby.

"No!" I shouted. But, I also heard someone else shout this. I turned around and I saw my mother walking towards me. She came up to me and stabbed me through the chest, while I was defenseless and unarmed. She drew her sword out of him and just left him to die there. The world was spinning, and then it went black.

***

He slowly opened his eyes. He was in a shop. He looked around and saw an older woman in a chair. She looked up and saw him looking at her.

"Oh, good, you're awake." She turned around and shouted, "Jenny!"

A younger girl, looking extraordinarily like her mother walked in. The older woman turned back to Danny.

"This is my daughter Jenny, but you can call her Mushroom. We want to find Eragon with you."

"Okay, but who are you?"

"I'm Angela the herbalist."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Yah! I bet you didn't se that coming huh! That was awesome I think. There might be a re-wright later, because this was a good story line but it had execution. That was my fault, but whatever. I liked it. I liked that little touch at the end, "I'm Angela the herbalist." So, I got the inspiration for this chapter while I was eating lunch, so as soon as I got home I wrote this. **

**So, until you read another of my stories,**

**Jrfess. **


End file.
